


The Sorting

by Dragonfruitkiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Sorting, zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfruitkiss/pseuds/Dragonfruitkiss
Summary: Matsuno sextuplets start their magical studies at Hogwarts. At first they need to be sorted into houses.Written for Matsu Crossover zine.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	The Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> I've been thinking about a Harry Potter crossover for a long time so I took this as an opportunity to start it. I have a lot of ideas for this and I hope that I'll be able to write oneshots and short fics from this series every now and then.
> 
> Also the brothers are 11 years but their personalities are their adult selves'.
> 
> I've come to a realization that I like mixing up some crack and angst...
> 
> Enjoy!!

Excitement and nervousness was filling the air of the small room where all of the new students were packed. Everyone of them were staring at Professor McGonagall, who had led them there and started to explain what was going to happen next.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” the strict looking witch said, eyeing the fascinated faces of the kids in front of her. “The feast will start soon, but before you can sit at any of the tables, you need to be sorted into the houses. The Sorting is very important because you will spend seven years with the house that you will be sorted into. The four houses are…” she continued her explanation of how the sorting would go.

Among the new students were also Matsuno sextuplets. They were huddling close to each other, partly because of the lack of space in the room, partly because no matter how excited they were, they were also a little nervous. They were finally starting their school.

Osomatsu poked Choromatsu to the side with his elbow, a wide grin plastered on his face, and the younger brother turned to look at him, looking a bit worried.

“This is so cool! We’ve been waiting this for so long!” the oldest whispered. “I’m going to be a Gryffindor! I know I will!” His eyes were shining. Choromatsu smiled a tiny, nervous smile and nodded.

“I’m going to be a Gryffindor too,” Karamatsu whispered, leaning closer to them.

“Me too!” Jyushimatsu said a little too loudly and they earned a sharp look for McGonagall which made all of them shut their mouths and straighten their backs.

“I’m going to see if we’re ready to start the Sorting,” the professor said. “Wait here, quietly.” With that she left the room.

The sextuplets stayed quiet for a moment, then Todomatsu glanced at his brothers. “We all want to be Gryffindors, just like mom was,” he whispered.

Choromatsu nodded. “Yeah,” he said almost inaudibly. They wanted to make their mother proud and show that they truly were courageous Gryffindors. Matsuyo was a talented witch. She had graduated from Hogwarts with great grades and she had become an auror. However, when she had gotten the sextuplets, she had retired to take care of them. Their father, Matsuzou, was a muggle.

“I hope we can all be Gryffindors, even though I’d be the best one,” Osomatsu said, grinning. “You’d be lonely without your onii-chan, right?”

“As if…” Ichimatsu muttered.

It only took a minute or two before McGonagall returned. “Alright, form a line,” she said and the students did. Osomatsu made sure that he was the first one in line out of the Matsunos. Professor McGonagall opened the door and led the new students into the Great Hall. The teachers and the students sitting in the tables were all staring at them curiously. In front of the teachers’ table was a stool and on it the Sorting Hat. The brothers’ eyes widened. They had heard so many stories about their mother’s school years and now they were there themselves. Everyone in the hall quieted to listen as the Hat started singing a song.

Choromatsu was biting his lip and moving his weight from foot to foot. Karamatsu noticed that and leaned a little closer to his immediate younger brother. “Nervous?” he whispered to him.

Choromatsu turned to look at Karamatsu. He nodded. “A little, yes.”

The second oldest smiled at him. “Me too.”

McGonagall started calling the new students to the stool and the Hat, put on their heads, started to decide their houses.

Quickly it became their turn and McGonagall called: “Matsuno Choromatsu!”

Choromatsu swallowed nervously. Next to him Osomatsu gritted his teeth. He had wanted to be the first one.

Taking a deep breath, the third born walked up to the stool and sat on it. He was shaking slightly. Looking at his brothers, he saw how all of them were smiling at him encouragingly. Even Osomatsu couldn’t stay mad by the fact that the Sorting was done alphabetically and he flashed him an encouraging grin, rubbing the underside of his nose. Then McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Choromatsu’s head and it slid over his eyes, leaving him in the dark. The darkness was somehow comforting, but he could still feel everyone’s stares making his skin tingle uncomfortably.

“Hmm,” Choromatsu heard the Hat speak to him with a quiet voice. His whole body was tense and he wasn’t sure if he got enough air. “You have a lot of potential. Yes, you’d make a fine Slytherin or Ravenclaw.”

Choromatsu felt his stomach twits. “ _ W-why Slytherin? _ ” he thought in worry. 

“Why Slytherin?” the Hat repeated and Choromatsu was startled because it knew his thoughts. “You have ambition. Your motivation to learn comes from wanting to be smarter than your brothers.” Choromatsu swallowed nervously. “Slytherin could help you to reach your desires.” The third brother wasn't convinced. Going to Slytherin would probably only cause him trouble. He bit his lip.

However, before Choromatsu could say anything, the Hat already yelled: “SLYTHERIN!” Loud cheers and applause followed.

Choromatsu felt a lump on his throat attempting to block his air flow. The Hat was lifted from his head and immediately his eyes found his brothers. They were staring at him dumbfounded. Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu were the first ones to recover and they smiled at him happily, giving him thumbs ups and cheering for him. Ichimatsu nodded at him. Todomatsu looked really surprised as he was studying Choromatsu’s face and looking around of all the cheering people in the hall, his eyebrows knit together as he thought hard. Osomatsu was frozen, staring at the third brother, mouth hanging open.

Swallowing, Choromatsu stood up and made his way to the table that was cheering loudly to him. He felt worried of what his family would think as well as embarrassed for being in the center of attention as he sat down on the table with other Slytherins. He really hoped that not all of his brothers would go to Gryffindor or he’d feel even worse.

The Sorting continued immediately as Choromatsu had reached his table. “Matsuno Ichimatsu!” McGonagall called. Whispering filled the hall.

“Are you twins?” a Slytherin boy next to Choromatsu asked him.

Choromatsu turned to look at him, quickly lowering his gaze shyly. “Uhh… no. We’re actually sextuplets.”

“What?!” everyone within the ear range asked.

Meanwhile in the front of the hall, Ichimatsu had paled and he took a deep breath, readying himself. Jyushimatsu pushed him to move and as the third youngest glanced at him, the second youngest offered him a happy, encouraging smile.

Swallowing, Ichimatsu made his way to the front and sat down on the stool. He felt really uncomfortable when everyone’s eyes were on him. The Hat was placed on his head and he couldn’t see the people anymore.

“Ah, yes,” the Hat started talking into Ichimatsu’s ears. “You too have the traits of Slytherin and Ravenclaw.”

“ _ I knew I’d end up in Slytherin, _ ” Ichimatsu thought. At least he wouldn’t be the only brother there. Maybe they’d all go there? No, Jyushimatsu wouldn’t.

“Yes… Slytherin would be good, but you have an exceptional thirst for knowledge,” the Hat continued.

Ichimatsu frowned slightly. “ _ I really don’t. I don’t care about school.”  _ He didn’t know what the Hat meant. He? Studious? No way.

“RAVENCLAW!” the Hat shouted suddenly, startling Ichimatsu, and people started cheering.

The third youngest blinked his eyes surprised as the Hat was lifted from his head. He wasn’t smart enough to go to Ravenclaw! The Hat must have made a mistake. It probably got him and Choromatsu mixed. Ichimatsu looked towards his brothers and saw how Jyushimatsu was cheering at him enthusiastically, nearly jumping up and down. A small smile tugged the corner of Ichimatsu’s mouth up and he made his way to his new table. At the table next to Ravenclaw’s, Choromatsu was clapping his hands and smiling at him, but Ichimatsu could see behind his strained smile and how nervous he actually was.

“Matsuno Jyushimatsu!” McGonagall called and Jyushimatsu basically ran up there. He was smiling excitedly, radiating happiness and swinging his legs as the Hat was put on his head.

“Interesting,” the Hat said. “You have a unique way of seeing the world that could make you a Ravenclaw. Your courage would make you a good Gryffindor, though. However, you’d also be a great Hufflepuff. You have a lot of potential.”

Jyushimatsu kept swinging his legs back and forth. “ _ I’m happy with anything! _ ” he thought.

“Good. In that case…” “HUFFLEPUFF!” the Hat shouted the name of the house out loud.

Jyushimatsu jumped on his feet and McGonagall barely managed to snatch the Hat from his head before the second youngest had run away with a huge smile on his face. He ran straight to Ichimatsu, jumping into a hug. “Ichimatsu-niisan, I became a Hufflepuff!” he told, full of excitement.

Ichimatsu’s eyes had widened in surprise. He could feel how everyone was staring at them and he paled, starting to sweat. He pushed Jyushimatsu further, breaking the hug. “That’s great. I’m happy for you, but you’re at the wrong table,” he said quickly and pointed at the table next to them.

Jyushimatsu glanced there, then looked back at Ichimatsu, chuckling. “Oh, right!” Quickly he was at Hufflepuff’s table, where people were welcoming him happily, and he sat down. He was thanking them just as happily if not happier. “I’m Jyushimatsu!” his happy voice boomed as he introduced himself. “Nice to meet you all! I’m looking forward working with you!”

“Matsuno Karamatsu!” McGonagall said and new whispers filled the Great Hall.

Karamatsu smiled nervously as he made his way to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat fell over his eyes as it was placed on his head.

“Yet another one?” the Hat said, surprised. “Alright then. Hmm. You fit best to Hufflepuff or maybe Gryffindor. You also have ambition, so maybe Slytherin,” it wondered with its quiet voice. Karamatsu kept waiting for the Hat to make the decision a little nervously. He was squeezing his thighs with his hands and biting his cheek.

“ _ Gryffindor would be cool,”  _ he thought. The glory that becoming a Gryffindor would bring was very tempting. He was really keen to make his family proud.

“Ah, yes, maybe so,” the Hat said. “However, I think that Hufflepuff will give you the best chance to shine and show your true potential.” With that it announced: “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Karamatsu smiled brightly as McGonagall lifted the Hat away and he could see the cheering students and ghosts. He glanced at Osomatsu and Todomatsu. The oldest was looking unsure, but Todomatsu was smiling at the second oldest. Quickly Karamatsu went to Hufflepuff’s table and sat down next to Jyushimatsu who wrapped his arms around him happily.

“This is great, Karamatsu-niisan!!” Jyushimatsu said, excited. “I’m so happy that we’re in the same house!”

“Me too,” Karamatsu said, beaming. He was feeling so happy. He had a house were his personality and talent could  _ shine _ ! It was so cool! These people were cheering excitedly for having him! All of his nervousness was gone and his chest filled up with warmth.

“Matsuno Osomatsu!” McGonagall called.

“Finally,” Osomatsu muttered as he walked up to the stool. The crowd was murmuring even more than before. How many of them were there??

The oldest was feeling unsure now when just a while ago he had been filled with self-confidence. None of his brothers had been sorted into Gryffindor. Why? That had been the plan. Their mom had been a Gryffindor and they had all always thought of going there, haven’t they? They were sextuplets, they shouldn’t be separated like this. They should have all made sure that they would be Gryffindors. Why had everyone went to other houses?

Where would he go?

Osomatsu sat down on the stool impatiently, but feeling nervous. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore. He didn’t know how he’d handle being sorted into some other house.

The Hat had barely touched his head before it already shouted: “GRYFFINDOR!”

Osomatsu’s eyes widened and a huge smile spread on his face just like he had won a lottery. “Yes!!” he shouted. He had been right! He truly was a Gryffindor!! “Yes!!” he shouted again as he ran to his new table, cheers filling the hall. He had made it! He had become a Gryffindor!!

Before he sat down, Osomatsu turned to glance at his brothers. Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu were cheering loudly, while Todomatsu was too busy in readying himself to look. Ichimatsu was wearing his usual bored expression again. At the other side of the hall Choromatsu was smiling at him, a little unsure. Osomatsu lifted his eyebrows up cockily before turning his head away and sitting down.

“Matsuno Todomatsu!”

Todomatsu felt how his heartbeat sped up. He put on his trademark cute, cat-like smile. This was his time. This was the first impression that he was giving to his classmates, house mates, teachers and everyone in the castle. Everything had to go according to the plan.

He walked to the stool, carefully paying attention on the way he’d look to the others, and sat down. He was smiling cutely, refusing to even feel nervous.

As soon as McGonagall had placed the Hat on his head, Totty noticed how the Hat took a deep inhale, ready to announce his new house. Instantly he grabbed a tight hold of the front seam of the Hat that would open when it spoke.

“ _ No!”  _ Todomatsu thought sharply in his head. “ _ Listen. I need to go to Gryffindor!” _   
  
“Gryffindor?” the Hat asked in its quiet voice into Totty’s ear. “You should clearly belong to Slytherin.”

“ _ No. I’ll go to Gryffindor. I’ve always planned on being in there and I  _ will _ be in there,”  _ Todomatsu thought. “ _ I’m a Gryffindor.” _

“But-”

“ _ Please! I can’t go to Slytherin. My future lies in Gryffindor. Please, let me go there.” _

There was a small pause before the Hat answered: “Well, you’re certainly determined, that much is clear. You also have courage if a situation really calls for it… Still, you’d make a perfect Slytherin.”

“ _ I really, really want to be a Gryffindor.” _

Todomatsu could have sworn that he heard the Hat sigh. Then it shouted: “GRYFFINDOR!”

Totty couldn’t help the incredibly smug smile spread on his face. He was very happy with himself. Lately the more he had thought about it, the more convinced he had become that he wouldn’t be sorted into Gryffindor. He had planned his whole future relaying on him being a Gryffindor and he hadn’t been planning on letting any hat crush his dreams. He was so relieved that the Hat listened also the students’ opinions. It was clear that the houses were treated differently and Gryffindor was often the most respected one out of them.

The crowd was cheering as he made his way to the table. Osomatsu was nearly bursting from joy, patting the youngest on the back as he sat down next to him.

“Well done, Totty!! I’m so proud of you!!” Osomatsu congratulated him loudly. “Mom will be proud as well. Todomatsu, I’m so glad that you at least didn’t leave your onii-chan like the others did.” He glanced over his shoulder towards the other tables.

“Thank you, Osomatsu-niisan,” Totty said, a happy grin on his face. “I’m so happy to be here with you!”

“And you should be!” Osomatsu said. “Gryffindor is the best house!”

“That’s true!” a girl next to the brothers said. “We are the best. If you six are all brothers, you’re going to have a rivalry between the houses because the houses are always competing.”

Osomatsu turned to meet Todomatsu’s eyes. The youngest didn’t say anything, he only smiled his usual smile. Osomatsu frowned a little as he turned to glance over his shoulder to Slytherin’s table. He could only barely see a glimpse of Choromatsu.

The oldest’s frown deepened slightly. He didn’t like that they had been separated. He guessed that he could understand how it would have been unlikely that they all would have ended up in Gryffindor, but Choromatsu had been sorted into  _ Slytherin. _ That was different. Slytherin was, well, Slytherin. They were cunning muggle-haters and many of them had become dark wizards. He didn’t like the idea that Choromatsu was in that house. How? Why?

Osomatsu blinked, turning to look to the front of the hall as the crowd started cheering loudly again as a new person had been sorted. The loud noise brought him back to the present, but his thoughts and feelings lingered. He started clapping his hands politely.

A while later the oldest felt a poke on his side and he turned to meet Todomatsu’s eyes.

“Serious thinking face looks weird on you,” the youngest commented teasingly. “Stop worrying about it. We at least made it here and that’s what matters. It’s going to be a good year,” Todomatsu said, offering him a smile.

Osomatsu nodded. “Yeah. You’re right, Totty.” He was a Gryffindor which was truly important. They were finally in Hogwarts and they had to make the most of it.

He should probably talk to Choromatsu when he had a chance, but now he should follow Todomatsu’s example and enjoy the Welcoming Feast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Don't get me wrong, Totty is 100% a Slytherin but I just thought it was so funny that he slithered his way to the (kinda) most respected house xD 
> 
> Can you sense the sokudodrama? Yes, you can. 
> 
> What are your houses? I honestly don't really know. When I took the pottermore test I got Ravenclaw but I've been thinking like maybe I'd be happier in Hufflepuff, so in the end I haven't decided anything final. But when I was talking about this with my sisters again, they gave me good reason why I could be Ravenclaw... I should just pick one and be like okay this is mine now and stick with it. ...or take the test again and see what has changed in a few years.
> 
> Anyways, I hope to see you some day again!


End file.
